The Magic Word
by mizuko
Summary: IK One shot


AN: One-shot I'm finally getting around to my spring-cleaning! Actually my beloved laptop is just getting too old. At least 12-14yrs. So before it goes completely I've gotta move all these nearly finished stories/ ideas. What better place to put them, then on our favorite site for other to enjoy? This one I felt was post-worthy as it is. This ones kinda sad thought. I'm considering doing a sequel... I don't know yet. Maybe with a nicer ending?

In secret we met, in silence I grieve.

That thy heart could forget, thy spirit deceive.

-Lord Byron

"I'm leaving," _she said._

_Uttered often enough, to be sure, but it was her tone that alarmed him. It held firm resolve, the strength of the woman he'd come to love, as well as the soul-wrenching sadness of the woman she had become. _

"Kagome?"_ Golden eyes whirled on her shocked, hurt and confused all at once. But she would be strong. This was what she needed to do, had to do, she couldn't go on living this way. Wrapped in his sweet embrace by night only to be tossed aside and all but ignored in the light of day. Why was he so loving and cruel? Her heart couldn't take it anymore. **"I need you"** those were the magic words. For three years since its innocent beginning_

"I'm going home, I came to say goodbye."

_Since that night three years ago, she'd come to comfort him, held him, stood by him. Every night he knew he could forget their problems and worries, and lose himself in her loving arms if only for a few hours, till dawn came and with it their responsibilities. _

_The jewel shards, Naraku and their friends. He knew it bothered her, that theirs was a private affair. But if known their enemies would use it against them. She understood that, right? So why was she leaving? Had she tired of him? Had she realized the err in sullying herself with his filthy hanyou blood? Was there some suitor waiting in her world who could give her a safe home and a future? Someone who had more to his name than then the clothes on his back and the sword at his side? Hands tucked in the sleeves of his haori clenched. Or was it now with their quest virtually complete and that it was time for her to go home? He had to know._

"Kagome, why?"

_Her bruised heart ached with the realization that he wasn't going to stop her. _'Stupid girl, he doesn't need you anymore. Why would he try and stop you?'_ Why was she leaving? Because she loved him too much to stay. He used her body to find comfort and solace at night and she let him over and over, night after night. Because she loved him, she could not refuse him. **"I need you." **those were the magic words. "Please stay," and **"**Don't go**, I need you," **was all he had to say and she'd given him her heart, body and soul. But it was always, "Kagome, I **need **you," and never, "Kagome, I **love** you"_

_"Kagome, I **need **you." At least till morning came and he would leave and pretend as if nothing ever happened between then. Some twisted way it made sense. He had a promise to keep and she never belonged here to begin with, he was a young male and she was willing. Why advertise what would have been doomed from the start. They had been too young and their relationship too weak in maturity and too strong physically. Wasn't it ironic? She got what she wanted but now…She was just tired, tired of feeling hurt and used. Tired of feeling naive and second best. Tired of feeing unloved._ 'Inuyasha don't look at me that way. It hurts. ... and I can't stay. I won't do this like this any longer.'

_She shook her head as if to ward off a thought the looked at him with steeled gray blue eyes_ "I'm tired Inuyasha, I can't keep doing this." _Pain clutched his chest the ache was so bad he almost didn't hear her whisper, _"It hurts too much."

"I don't understand. You said you loved me."__

"I did. I still do and I always will." _"I **need** you." Those were the magic word he said them again and again._ 'But,' _she realized,_ 'when the magic wore off it wasn't enough. It was never enough.' _It was never **love**. And she had been fooling herself to think that._

"Good-bye," _she said,_ "I've set the seal, so don't follow." _It didn't seem real. It wasn't happening. Wasn't there anything he could say to stop her? She was the best thing he'd ever know, and she was going just like that. Wasn't it ironic?_

"I'm leaving," _she said. What could he say? What could he say!? What could he say to make her stop and stay by his side forever_? _She was what mattered most, shards be damned. She couldn't leave. He wouldn't...couldn't survive without her light to guide him. What could he say? As she went to the lip of the well. What could he say? As she put one leg over. What could he say? As she gave him one last sad glance. He said, "_Kagome, I **need** you."__

_Wrong answer. A pained looked flickered in her eyes. He reached for her as she began to fall and missed,_ "No!"

"I **love **you! Kagome!"

_He saw her surprised face and heard her gasp. As she faded she reached out to him, but it was too late. Too late to late to stop her and tell her he was a coward, afraid to say what he really meant. Too late to take away her pain and misery. _

_Too late to exchange **need** for **love**._

Disclaimer: The characters and Inuyasha and its logo are a registered trademark of Viz Video and Manga. All rights reserved. The author makes no warranty of any kind, expressed or implied, with regard to these chapters or this documentation. The author shall not be liable in any event for incidental or consequential damages in connection with or arising out of the interpretation or analysis of this story….

Real Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of this. R&R.


End file.
